Tears of Betrayal
by Hooah-Camo
Summary: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco’s feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?
1. Arrival and Approach

**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

**Chapter 1:** Arrival and Approach

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . . I mean I don't do that.

**Beta: **Guess who? My trusty beta helper Phoenix Black! Ta Da!

Harry stepped off the train to Hogwarts, looking at the giant castle before him. It was hard to believe that he only had two years left here. He glanced at all the couples, and all the friends that laughed as they rode in the carriages. Harry sighed as he sat in the carriage alone. Hermione and Ron didn't sit with him on the train ride either, they had tossed their heads and sat down in another compartment. Harry had been forced to write short replies back to Hermione and Ron, by Vernon's orders.

-

"I don't want _those people_ coming here, boy. If they do, you will get the punishment you deserve. Don't think those freaks can save you."

-

He turned down many requests to come and stay at the Weasley's because Vernon had threatened him if he did. When he reached the great hall, he would explain that he wasn't allowed to see them.

-

When Harry entered the great hall, he noticed a seat next to Ron and he sat down. If Ron and Hermione noticed Harry sitting there, they took no notion of it.

-

"Hermione, Ron, I wasn't ignoring you or trying to insult you guys. Vernon said I was to keep my replies short and I was not allowed to see you guys. They had me doing chores all summer, as usual. They didn't want to lose their servant."

-

Hermione and Ron turned their heads and Ron spoke up first, "Sorry mate, we thought that you didn't want to be seen with us anymore."

-

"Harry, did you tell Dumbledore how they treat you?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled in his head_. Of course Dumbledore knew. He knew everything. Dumbledore had just told him not to bother his friends with such trivial things like that. It was for his own good, and his friends welfare that they not find out, such things_.

-

"Yes, Dumbledore knew," Harry replied.

-

"And he didn't do anything?" Ron asked.

-

"He said that it was the best place for me. That they would accept me sooner or later," Harry told them.

-

"We're sorry Harry, we didn't know," Hermione said.

"It's all right," Harry smiled.

-

Dumbledore stood up and took his fork and tapped it on his glass. "Welcome students, before we begin the feast, let us welcome the new students. Please welcome them as others have welcomed you. Let the sorting begin."

-

The sorting hat straightened up and began to tell its tale . . .

"It's the time of year again

When I must separate you

It is my job to do so

And do so I will

But I said this before

And I say this again

Now is the time to stick together

For enemies shall come

And divide us they will

If we do not band together

And become a school of one

Now onto the houses

You could belong to Gryffindor

Where you carry bravery on your sleeve

You wear it proud and true

You could belong in Ravenclaw

Where your smarts get you through school

Because you think outside the box

You could belong in Hufflepuff

Where loyalty is strong

And friends are true

You could belong in Slytherin

Where the cunning and sly do lie

And the powerful does stay

Now don't be afraid

Try me on

For I am the sorting hat!"

The sorting went quickly and soon everyone was eating.

-

"Earth to Harry," Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry blinked his eyes and realized he was still sitting in the great hall.

-

"Anything wrong, Harry? You didn't eat anything," Hermione asked.

-

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

-

"Come on, we got to show those dwarfs where to go," Ron said as Hermione slapped him on the head. "Oi! What did you do that for?"

-

"Because Ron, you can't call them that! Show some common respect," Hermione huffed as she walked to the front of the first year Gryffindors.

-

Harry turned to walk with the Gryffindors and turned as saw Draco Malfoy staring at him. When he noticed Harry was looking in his direction he quickly shifted his eyes and followed the Slytherins. _What was that all about? _he wondered as he walked to the Fat Lady's portrait.

-

He heard Hermione say "Beetle Sprout," and the first years followed her in. She gave the usual, telling them where they sleep, and the basics of living at Hogwarts. Then she went on in detail about the importance of doing their homework and getting a good night sleep. She would have continued on for hours if it was not for Ron who cut in. "Hermione, let the little kids go to bed now. You can lecture them later."

-

"We'll I suppose you're right," she sighed as they went to their dormitories.

-

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed. He had actually had a night of peaceful sleep. He had no visions of Voldemort and for all the galleons in the world he hoped he was dead. _Fat chance, _he thought, heading to the bathroom. He showered before his room mates had even gotten out of bed. He put on his robes and then proceeded back to his room to wake Ron up.

-

"Ron wake up," Harry said shaking Ron. He took a step back as Ron waved his arms wildly.

-

No! Get the spiders, Harry! Don't let them get me!" Ron's screaming woke everyone in the dorm up and Ron finally opened his eyes. Harry was grinning madly.

-

"Don't worry Ron, I won't let them evil spiders get you," he winked.

-

"Shut up Harry," Ron said throwing his pillow at Harry's face. When Ron was finally ready, they walked out to the common area where Hermione was waiting for them.

-

"What was all the commotion about?" She asked them as they walked to the Great Hall.

-

"Ron had a little nightmare. The spiders were attacking him," Harry chuckled.

-

Ron turned red as Hermione giggled. "It wasn't that funny," he muttered.

-

"Of course it was, Ron," Harry patted Ron on the back, "It was the highlight of my day."

-

"Potions first thing in the morning. What did I do to deserve Malfoy and Snape all in one class first thing in the morning?" Ron moaned.

-

"Maybe it was not doing your homework and copying me all these years?" Hermione suggested.

-

Ron frowned and pretended to think for a moment, "No, that can't be it." Hermione whacked him across the head. "Fine, fine that must be it."

-

"I am so excited!" Hermione squealed. "Another new year of learning at Hogwarts."

-

"Keep it down, will you? Some of us are trying to enjoy the little break we have left before classes officially begin," Ron said.

-

Hermione turned to Harry, "Aren't you excited?"

-

"Uh . . . yeah sure," Harry said although he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

--

They arrived in Snape's class and sat down in their usual seats. Snape just glared back at them and started his usual welcoming.

"You are now in your sixth year of potions at Hogwarts. Some of you are here from talent," he glanced at Draco. "And some of you, may not be here for long," Snape said glaring at Harry.

-

"And why Professor Snape, are you glaring at me when you speak of those who may not be here for long? I do believe I have carried on into your class," Harry said speaking up.

-

Snape looked shocked that Harry actually spoke up openly against him. "Is that so? What are the ingredients in a polyjuice potion Potter?" he asked coldly.

-

"Fluxweed, Horn of a Bicorn, Knoxgrass, Lacewings Flies, Leeches, and Skin of a Boomslang," Harry said looking directly at Snape.

"What are the ingredients Wolfsbane Potion?"

-

"Aconite, Belladonna, Bicorn horns, Black beetle eyes, Blood, Boomslang, Gillyweed, Hair, Horned slugs, Lionfish, Monkshood, Nettles, Porcupine claw, Snarled claw, Strings of fangs, Spiders, and Unicorn Horns. Anything else, sir?" Harry said almost smiling.

-

"That will be all, Potter. Someone must be feeding you answers," Snape sneered.

-

Snape turned around and continued to explain how to make a shrinking potion as Ron whispered to Harry, "That was brilliant, mate."

-

Soon potions was over, _not too soon _Harry thought and they headed out of the classroom.

-

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled from behind.

-

"Go on," Harry told Ron and Hermione.

-

"You sure?" Ron asked.

-

"Yeah I will catch up." Ron and Hermione nodded and walked off as Draco caught up to Harry.

-

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

-

"I wanted to see if you'd meet me after your next class today in the astronomy tower?" Draco asked Harry.

-

"Why?" Harry asked.

-

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

-

Harry considered the possibility it could be a trap, but decided he seemed to be changing for the better. "Alright."

-

He could have sworn that he saw Malfoy grin as they headed to their separate classes.


	2. Astronomy Tower

**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

**Chapter 2:** Astronomy Tower

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . . I mean I don't do that.

----------

_I know Draco has been good since last year towards me, but a truce would be too good to be true. I have mistaken refusing his friendship. I think he meant well, he just had to hide behind a mask because of his father. Ah well, maybe I am hoping too much. _

_-_

Harry continued his way to divination with Professor Trelawney and walked up the steps to her classroom. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione peered over Neville's shoulder. "What did Malfoy want?"

-

"He ..." _Wait, they will want to go with you. Or say no. Better say nothing of the meeting until I find out what he wants. _"He just wanted to ask me something."

-

"What did he ask Harry?" Ron asked.

-

"He just wanted to ask me something about potions," Harry said.

-

Hermione frowned, "but he has top grades in potions. That doesn't make sense."

-

_Shit. What a lame excuse._

-

"He was just asking, how I learned so much over the summer," Harry told her.

-

"Oh, so the git thought you cheated or something," Ron grinded his teeth.

-

"No, no. It doesn't matter," Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney started the class.

-

"I know how much you students love dream interpretations. So pick your partner and I want you to write down each others dreams, and make sure you do. There will be homework," the Professor said smiling.

-

"Harry, you want to read mine first?" Ron asked.

-

"Sure."

-

"We'll see. In the middle of the night I took a walk. Somehow I ended up down by the quidditch pitch and Hermione was standing there. When I was walking over there and I was going to tell her ... er... howmuchilikeher .."

-

"Sorry what did you say Ron?" Harry grinned.

-

"I was going to tell her how much I liked her, ok? Anyway, when I was walking to her, the whole Gryffindor house was there and you all shouted, 'It's about time.' What the hell is that about?"

-

Harry snickered, "I could tell you that, better than this stupid book. See Ron, the whole school has been waiting for you and Hermione to hook up. I mean come on, you fight like an old married couple."

-

Ron turned red, "we do not... whatever, your turn."

-

"Erm, alright. I was sitting in the astronomy tower when someone came and sat down next to me. They said they really liked me and wanted to start dating. They said they knew I was hesitant but they wanted to prove to me they had changed."

-

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

-

"No idea," Harry replied.

-

Ron grinned, "I bet it was Cho."

-

Harry doubted it. "Yeah sure."

-

"Alright class, I want you to give your partner back their dream you just wrote down. I want each of you to explain your dream and what you think it means. Dismissed."

-

_Deep breath. Just because you only now realized you invited Draco to the location of your dream, doesn't mean anything. Oh, my God! I think I want it to be him! Calm down, breathe, breathe._

_-_

"Harry, the Great Hall is this way," Hermione called to him.

-

"I know. I have to go do something first, I will see you there." Harry waved and walked towards the astronomy tower.

-

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry left.

-

"No idea. No idea at all. But I will find out," Hermione said as they turned towards the Great Hall.

-

Harry took deep breaths as he sat down in the astronomy tower steps, waiting for Draco.

-

_Just because I know I am gay, does not mean a thing! Draco has not been all that nice to me, during these years ... why like him now? Well, yes I did turn down his invitation to be his friend, and to be in Slytherin. I guess it was because of the things Ron told me, the only things I knew about the houses was from him. I guess I was a little bias. NO! That is not the point! The point is ... what could Draco want? The dream, was just a dream! Ron is right it was probably Cho._

_-_

Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder and he jumped to his feet. "Harry, calm down. It's just me," Draco said sitting down on the window seal by the stairs.

-

"Don't you make any noise when you sneak up on people?" Harry said sitting back down.

-

"Then why would I sneak?" Draco grinned.

-

"Good point," Harry admitted. "Why did you ask to meet me here?"

-

"Because, I wanted to talk to you."

-

_Oh, my God, oh my God. He isn't, is he? No it was a dream. He said talk, not give you his heart!_

_-_

"Talk to me, about what?" Harry asked.

-

"About forming a truce. The Slytherins all want it anyway, and I want it between you."

-

"Me? Why?" Harry asked gulping. Harry looked at his hands, that were sweating and he was clenching his fists.

-

"Do you remember when I first offered you my friendship? Who gave you all the information about Slytherins and me?"

-

"Ron," Harry replied.

-

"I thought so. You were not raised in the wizarding world, so what he said is all you knew. I wanted to give you and I to work things out between us. You may not believe me, but I have turned down the dark mark and I can use all the friends I can get. Harry, I want a truce between us," Draco said looking at Harry.

-

"Alright," Harry replied.

-

"Alright, that's it? No fuss about it? How do you know, it's not a trick?" Draco asked.

-

Harry stood up. "Because I believe you," he said and turned down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

-

Harry was pushed to the wall, Draco's hands on his shoulders. He pressed his lips down on Harry's giving him a slow and passionate kiss. "I care about you Harry. If you trust me, I want to date you. I am just asking for one date, if you don't want to after that, I understand. Get back to me tomorrow, same place, same time?" Draco said walking out of the astronomy tower.


	3. Trust In The Kiss

**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

**Chapter 3:** Trust In The Kiss

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . . I mean I don't do that.

--------

_OH, MY GOD! Holy shit. Draco Malfoy just said he liked me and KISSED ME. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Crap! Crap! My stomach is going into knots. Oh, my God! I actually like Draco, but has he really changed from the person he has been over the years? Was it all a lie? How do I know he won't hurt me? Holy crap! I am considering this! He bloody kissed me! _

_-_

Soon enough Harry had reached the Great Hall and sat down. He continued to stare off into space deep in thought when Hermione nudged him. "So Harry before, what did Draco want?"

-

"Was it really about Potions Harry?" Ron asked.

-

_What the bloody hell do you want me to say? That Draco wants to date me and he KISSED ME!_

_-_

"I was meeting Draco. He said he wanted to talk to me," Harry said.

-

"Harry, you could have been blasted into oblivion," Ron explained.

_-_

"He actually offered a truce," Harry replied.

-

"And you believe him?" Ron said almost yelling.

-

"Yes," Harry answered.

-

"Why do you think he is not trying to trick you Harry? I am all support for no rivalry. But doesn't it seem to good to be true?" Hermione asked trying to be reasonable.

-

"You know deep down when you know something is right? Well, deep down I know Draco is telling the truth. He is sincere in his proposal of truce. And I accepted," Harry replied.

-

"I don't trust him. And I think your insane, Harry," Ron replied.

-

"Ron, everyone thinks I'm insane after Rita," Harry told him.

-

Harry finished his meal and walked back to his private room he was given. Dumbledore had given it to him for when he wanted to practice his magic and that is where he normally slept. Last night, he had stayed in the dormitory to make up with Ron and Hermione and it gave him a chance to talk to them about his new situation in the morning.

-

"_Dumbledore gave you your own room Harry?" Ron asked. _

"_Yes," Harry answered._

"_Why did he Harry?" Hermione asked._

"_For my training and he said it would be more private especially with my nightmares. He said the connection is useful so I know what Voldemort is doing, since there is no way he can control me now."_

_-_

Harry shook his head and muttered the password, "dragon," to the portrait of Lady Laven.

His room was a light blue, with a queen size bed, a private bathroom and a walk in closet. Harry laid down on the bed exhausted from the days events.

-

"_I care about you Harry. If you trust me, I want to date you. I am just asking for one date, if you don't want to after that, I understand. Get back to me tomorrow, same place, same time?" Draco said walking out of the astronomy tower._

-

Harry sighed and got back off the bed. He hopped in his shower and tried to get his head to think properly.

-

_He cares about me? How long has he known this? I have been attracted to him a long time, but I always thought it was too late. Of course, I am going to say yes, aren't I? _

_-_

Harry washed himself, dried himself off and put on his night clothes. He unfolded the covers and drifted off into sleep.

-

_Draco continued to kiss Harry on the side of his neck, and trailed it down the front to his stomach and Harry moaned with pleasure. Much to his displeasure, Draco had stopped and then placed a kiss on his lips. He motioned for Harry to sit up and Draco got down on one knee._

_-_

Harry woke up sweating and he quickly got up. He got dressed in a fashionable manor and made his way to the great hall.

--

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said.

-

"Hey, mate," Ron said putting his fork down.

-

"Hi guys," Harry replied.

-

Hermione continued to pester Ron about doing his homework and Harry gladly accepted the time to think about what he was going to tell Draco. _What do I tell him? Say to him?_

_-_

"Harry?"

-

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, Ron?"

-

"You alright? You were spacing out there."

-

"Oh just fine. I was thinking of transfiguration and charms today," Harry lied.

-

"Aren't you just excited Harry? The new school year, with a lot to learn," Hermione said smiling.

-

"Aw, Hermione. Not at breakfast I might _spew_," Ron commented, grinning at the bushy-haired girl.

-

"Ronald Weasley, I happen to like school," Hermione said smacking him on the shoulder. "And, for the thousandth time, it is not _spew. _It is-"

-

"S.P.E.W.," Ron and Harry finished in unison.

-

"Harry, this is all your fault," Ron added.

-

"Me, why me?" Harry asked confused.

-

"Because you mentioned school and then she starts abusing me," Ron complained.

-

"You're the one who said you were going to spew," Harry chuckled.

-

"Well, I was trying to enjoy my breakfast," Ron replied. Then Hermione smacked him on the shoulder again, "I am still here, you know."

-

"Come on let's go to transfiguration," Harry said standing up.

---

Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the classroom and started to lecture them on the importance of the school year as they would only have a year left after this school year. Harry jotted down some notes but continued to think of what he was going to say to Draco when he saw him that night. Soon enough Hermione nudged Harry and told him it was time to eat and then go to charms.

--

"Wasn't the lesson today just exciting, Harry?" Hermione asked.

-

"What? Oh yes, it was enlightening," he replied.

-

"I thought it was a load of —" Ron started to say but stopped when he saw the murderous look on Hermione's face. "I thought it was filled with a load of great information," he said grinning nervously.

-

"Time for the snoring boring, I mean, lovely charms," Ron said as they walked out of the great hall.

-

"Alright, class. Please pair up and say the spell, 'engorgio,' at the plant at each table. It may take awhile for it to actually work for you, but do not give up," Professor Flitwick said as he sat down in his chair.

--

_I do like Draco, but how do I know I can trust him? What is with the sudden interest?_

-

Ron tried it again and again and continually failed. "I give up, Harry you try."

-

"Oh, sure." Harry pointed his wand at the plant, "Engorgio." The plant started to grow and only stopped when it doubled it's size.

-

"Well done, Harry," Professor Flitwick said. When Hermione heard the Professors compliment she frowned still attempting to do the charm correctly herself.

-

By the end of the class, half of the students had completed it properly, Ron not being one of them.

-

"It was rubbish anyway," he muttered as they exited the classroom.

-

"Hey guys, I will meet you in the Great Hall. I forgot to do something," he said waving at the bewildered friends.

--

Harry walked slowly to the astronomy tower and opened the door to find Draco sitting on the same window seal as the night before.

-

"Hey, Harry, take a seat," Draco said smiling.

-

"Hey Draco, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

-

"Sure, anything."

-

"Why now? Why do you suddenly want to date me?" Harry asked.

--

Draco didn't hesitate, "I couldn't expose myself while my father was out of Azkaban. I tried to offer you my friendship during first year to try and protect you. I'm asking you now because I care about you and I always have."

-

"I care for you too Draco. But how do I know I can trust you?"

-

Draco stood up and walked to Harry, "Because I would never hurt you."

-

Harry's knees began to shake and his heart started racing as Draco moved closer, "Saturday meet me here, I know somewhere we can go," Harry said as his lips crushed into Draco's.


	4. Fighting The Demons Inside

**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

**Chapter 4:** Fighting the Demons Inside

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . . I mean I don't do that.

--------

Friday seemed to take ages to finally end, and then Saturday was rising. Harry could hardly breathe. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron what happened, but he knew Hermione was highly suspicious. He just didn't want anyone to know, quite yet. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and there were enough things being said about him.

He sat in the astronomy tower, he had propped the window open, but there were bars in place before you could jump. Sometimes he thought about it, but with his luck some creature would save him. Just so he could be killed by Voldemort later.

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Please don't jump, not now. I have only just gotten to taste your lips," Draco said smiling as he sat down next to Harry.

"How romantic, you can really seduce me," Harry said sarcastically. He folded his arms around his knees on the window seal.

"Oh, do you want me to?" Draco leaned into Harry, his hand on his knee. His lips, god his lips were from the gods. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco's lips. But he knew if he didn't things would get out of control. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his body, he would want to take Draco's shirt off and it would just escalate from there. He shook his head and got up.

Harry stood up, "we should get going."

Draco chuckled, "we'll work on your intimacy issue later," he winked.

Harry and Draco walked through Hogwarts, and finally Draco asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, we are almost there."

Suddenly a door started to appear and they walked inside. The room had a sandy bottom with a huge blanket laid on the ground with a picnic basket.

"What is this place? I didn't know we had a beach room, I thought this was a broom closet," Draco said turning in circles.

"It can be. It's the come and go room, or the room of requirement. It is what you really want it to be," Harry said as he sat down on the blanket.

"I've heard about it. How do you know about it?"

"After my godfather died…. I started coming here a lot," Harry said looking down.

"I'm sorry about Sirius. I really am," Draco said lifting Harry's chin and looking him in the eye.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco's lips, but he leaned back anyway. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's, "Anytime you need to talk, I am here for you. I know I may have been your discussion before, and trust me I like the thought of that," Draco grinned. "But I want you to be able to come to me. I really care about you."

"God Draco, your making this really hard," Harry said standing up.

Draco looked at him concerned, he stood up and walked over to Harry. "What did I do?"

Harry looked at his hands, "You are being perfect. The guy I have wanted you to be, since I can remember. I always had a small hunch that you might have liked me and you didn't want to admit it, in front of your friends. Not the fact that maybe they wouldn't care, but you were doing it because of your father. I didn't think this would happen. Us…here…now. Maybe I am dreaming."

Harry bit on his lip and dried to focus on the wall behind Draco's shoulder, trying not to notice how snug Draco's shirt was on him. Or how close his body suddenly was. Draco came closer, his lovely chest touching his and his groin rubbing his.

"You're not dreaming. My friends know I have liked you for a very long time. All I want to do, is take care of you."

Draco's lips descended on Harry's, his lips brushed against his. It was so sweet and so very real. And before Harry could fully realize what had happened Draco had taken his chin and was staring into his eyes. Draco couldn't look any deeper into his eyes if he tried. Harry had to break the connection of their eyes before his knees could give out on him.

Harry brushed his lips against Draco, caressing them with great force, need and most of all hunger. He wanted Draco with all the fire in his body, just like Draco wanted him. Draco's tongue flickered on the bottom of Harry's lips, waiting for him to respond. Harry opened his mouth and they both felt the hot friction between each other. Draco pulled Harry to the ground, he took his shirt off and Harry's body was burning on fire with every touch, with every movement Draco's delicate fingers moved on his body.

Draco's hands moved to Harry's zipper until Harry put his hand there and screamed, "No!"

Draco was startled, "Harry what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Um. Uh. You didn't do anything. I should go, We'll talk later."

"I saw Professor Dumbledore the other day, and he arranged for me to have a private room. I am going to go rest now. Come by later, it's by the lion painting." He gave Draco a reassuring smile and walked out.


	5. Denial and Realizations

**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

**Chapter 5:** Denial and Realization

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . . I mean I don't do that. READ THE BOTTOM NOTE.

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Harry rubbed his hands through his hair as he walked down the hall. What was he doing? He wanted a truce and to hang out, but that? No. That could never be.

_I am not gay…..am I?_

No he was certainly not.

_I have never actually been in a long lasting relationship_

That doesn't mean anything. You have to find the right one. Just try a bit harder on a girl and give it a try.

_That's what I will do. Just explain it to Draco. I want to be friends. Wait why am I talking to myself._

Harry continued walking down the corridor almost reaching the portrait when he ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Yeah mate. We missed you at lunch," Ron said stuffing a roll in his mouth.

"Nothing, I had to talk to Dumbledore," Harry lied.

"He was at lunch Harry," Hermione frowned.

"I know he was. He left to go to lunch and I went to move some things to my room."

"You're room? Are you trading houses Harry! Traitor!" Ron half yelled.

Harry wanted to smack Ron. "No, he gave me a private room, remember I already told you?"

Hermione stepped a bit closer, "Oh yeah we totally forgot. Why was that again?"

"You know why." Harry pointed to his scar. "Can we talk about this later? I am feeling tired. I was heading to go rest."

"Sure mate," Ron said with a concerned look.

------

Harry laid down on his bed. He lit his cigarette and thought of nothing. He imagined riding his broom and just flying to no destination. Somewhere, where no one knew him. Where he was not the 'the boy who lived.' But Just a normal human being….we'll as normal as he can be. He wanted to be rid of the connection to Voldemort. He knew, he could turn out to be just like him. He also knew his connection to Voldemort also had to do with him being parseltongue, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

Harry put the cigarette butt in the ashtray on his table stand to the left and rolled up his sleeves. Just then he heard someone enter the portrait, he rolled down his sleeves quickly and grabbed his wand. Just then he saw who it was, Draco.

"How-how…did you get in?" Harry stammered as he sat down.

Draco gracefully moved towards Harry's bed. "I guessed the password."

"You shouldn't do that," Harry got up from the bed and leaned against the wall.

Draco stood up. "Do what? Get in without permission. Because you did tell me to come by, you never said I had to wait. Or I shouldn't come closer?" Draco swiftly moved closer and put Harry's hands above his head. Harry could feel his warm breath.

"No-no. We need---" Harry didn't get to finish before Draco removed the gap between their lips. Draco's tongue begged for entrance with the simple touch of his tongue on Harry's lips. Once Harry gave permission he quivered as his hands tried to get free. But Draco just held them firmer and became aggressive in the kiss.

Harry snapped back in to reality and pushed Draco back. "I was starting to say no, before you…." Harry starting blushing, "well you know what."

Draco grinned and raised his eyebrow, "you didn't seem to mind."

Harry sat back down on the bed and lit up another cigarette.

"You smoke? Since when?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"For about a year. Just don't mention it to anyone," Harry said before he inhaled.

"I wouldn't. They wouldn't believe me anyway," Draco grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure. People will believe anything about me that is put into the papers," Harry mumbled.

Draco turned to face Harry's eyes, "so why did we stop? What did you want to talk about?"

Harry looked away, "I want to be friends."

Draco looked confused, "we are friends."

"Just friends," Harry replied.

"Just friends? Then what were we just doing? I thought you liked me? What's going on?" Draco didn't know what question to ask, so he just asked them all.

_I am gay. I can't tell him I am not gay. I can't lie like that. I have to tell him something real. He deserves that, he can't be with me. He will end up getting hurt._

"I thought about it. And this can't happen. No one would accept us. We would be all over the papers. We would be harassed by everyone," Harry said trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"Harry," Draco said taking Harry's cigarette butt and putting it in the ashtray. He grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye, "I would give up everyone and everything I know to be with you. I care about you way too much to let you go now that, we have finally really met each other."

"You'll end up getting hurt," Harry said almost in tears.

"Is that what this is all about? I am more worried about you than myself. I can handle anything anyone says, for the both of us. They won't be seen from again," Draco grinned wickedly.

Harry chuckled, "we'll I don't think we have to go that far."

"So will you give us a try?" Draco said with pleading eyes.

"Draco….."

Harry couldn't help it. He couldn't answer Draco, he was too mesmerized by Draco's chest the way it always filled his shirt. The way he sat there, not even trying to turn Harry on and somehow always managed to flip his heart upside down. The way his lips naturally pouted, the lips girls would kill to have. And just the way he looked at Harry. The look that said, 'I always want you to be mine.'

Draco placed his hand on Harry's knee, "Harry?"

Harry stood up and realized what he was doing. He was mesmerized by Draco, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't think, he could ever pretend he was not in love with Draco. That he couldn't hold his hand, or ever stop touching him.

"I don't know."

Draco looked concerned, "What don't you know?"

"How I can want to be with you here. I want to be with you. But can we really be together here? Will you tell your friends the truth about us? So we can be together, and hopefully they will accept it. That way we can hold hands, like a normal couple would? Can we show affection to each other? I can't pretend to hate you."

Draco stood next to Harry, holding him in an embrace, "I don't want you to ever have to hide us. We can tell everyone you want to tell. We can hold a press conference for the entire school if you like. We can hold hands if you want to, we can play under the table in class," Draco grinned.

"Yes I want to be with you," Harry said blushing.

Draco leaned into Harry, forcing his back to the wall. He hit it with a thud, and Draco's lips crashed into his. He started to take off his shirt when he looked at Harry he gasped.

Harry realized what he was looking at, "shit I forgot the concealment charm." Harry bolted for the door at a sprint.

----

Authors Note: I have got a lot of alerts and readers but if you are not going to review I am going to assume you do not like it, and I will no longer continue this story. Thank you.


	6. Revealing Secrets and Visions

-1**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

-

**Chapter 6:** Revealing Secrets and Visions

-

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

-

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . .

-------- ---------------

Harry raced to the astronomy tower, luckily he grabbed his invisibility cloak on the way out the door, or else Ron and Hermione who he passed would have asked him 100 questions. He sat on the seal of the window burying his face on knees, his hands slopped over his head. Tears were streaming down his face in horror of his secret being revealed, whatever Draco actually made out of it. He knew Draco would be put off by it and he had embarrassed himself for someone to know he was so weak.

-

-

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I take off the concealment charm???? I am such an idiot! Why did I do that in the first place? It is all over now._

_-_

Harry heard footsteps and breathed softly. He saw who it was, Draco. His heart skipped a beat, he used his hands to take the tears away and hoped Draco wouldn't find him.

-

"Harry, I know you are here. You always come here, and I know you are sitting on the window ledge," Draco said as he took the invisibility cloak off of Harry revealing his puffy eyes.

-

Harry downcast his eyes, averting looking at Draco. He didn't want the one he cared about so much, to see his embarrassment. Harry also knew he looked horrid with his puffy eyes.

-

"Harry? Please look at me." Draco pleaded.

-

Harry looked up at Draco with such vulnerability. He sacrificed his pride for this boy.

-

"No matter how this was caused, I still care about you. I am not going to leave you at the first sign of trouble. We both have changed, please think more of me now, I won't leave you, I am here for you. I love the way you look at me, the way your eyes shin when you leave potions, the way you can't tame your hair, the way you brood, I love how you fly on your broom, I love how I know you miss me when we aren't together, and I love the fact that you drive me crazy with intoxication, and I love your puffy eyes when you cry," Draco said looking Harry directly in the eyes.

-

Harry looked like he was going to overflow with tears he was about to wipe them away when Draco did it for him with his fingertips. "You mean it?" Harry whispered.

-

"I mean every word," Draco said holding Harry's hand. "Can you talk to me about it?"

-

"If your not ready, it's ok Harry." Draco said as he held Harry in his arms.

-

-

Harry had his eyes closed, "I feel so safe in your arms, you won't leave me if I tell you?"

-

"Never, you are stuck with me."

-

"Good. I don't want to be rid of you." Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts.

-

-

"I know this sounds stupid. And I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I have always felt I couldn't really talk with anyone. No one that I could talk to, that wouldn't lecture me or worry about me all the time. Someone that could take me to a paradise away from this insane world and make me forget about all my problems. My feelings have just been bottling up since I have lived with the Dursleys. Living in a broom cupboard, treated like vermin, rumors always being said about me, and everyone always counting on me to defeat Voldemort. Why me?" Harry took a breathe before continuing, "that's why I do it. I cut myself to deal with my problems. I know it is a weak thing to do, and I am suppose to be strong, but I feel weak inside."

-

-

Draco squeezed Harry, "You have me to talk to now. Alright? Please come to me, you aren't alone anymore."

-

-

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just snuggled in Draco's arms. Silence was in the air.

-

"Draco?"

-

"Yes?"

-

"Would you hold me tonight? I don't want to be alone," Harry asked him hopefully.

-

"I would stay with you every night you wanted me to," Draco said honestly.

-

Harry and Draco went to Harry's room and laid down on the bed. Draco curled against Harry holding him tightly.

-

-

_Harry was standing there in the graveyard. He was going to hide, but no one seemed to see him. Voldemort was standing in the middle of his death eaters. _

_-_

"_If Draco does not leave Potter then we will be forced to get rid of him. Since he is not yet received the dark mark, I am not going to inform him of this decision. Let's see if pure blood really means anything to him," Voldemort cackled._

_-_

Harry woke up in a sweat, he remembered Draco was laying next to him and silently slipped out of bed and sat on the chair. Harry grabbed a cigarette lit it, and started writing in his notebook.

-

_What am I going to do? I have to break up with him, don't I?_

_-_

Harry heard a rustle noise behind him and he jumped.

-

"Sorry Harry, what are you doing up?" Draco asked giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

-

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to write a bit."

-

"Can I see?" Draco asked.

-

Harry was hesitant but he handed the notebook over to Draco anyway.

-

_Sometimes what the heart wants_

_The heart cannot get_

_Circumstances forbid it_

_No matter how much it wants it_

_To give it up_

_The one you love can live_

_To stay with them_

_Could mean death_

_-_

_-_

"Harry? What is this about?" Draco asked kneeling next to the chair.

-

Harry led Draco to the bed and kissed him as he fell on top of him. However Draco was not going to forget the poem.

-

"Harry! Stop, we need to talk. What is this poem about?" Draco asked as Harry rolled over on his back.

-

Harry really wanted to avoid the subject. He wanted to just tell Draco something mean so he would break up with him. But he couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it.

-

"I had a vision."

-

"A vision?" Draco inquired.

-

"I have a connection with Voldemort, I can see what he does sometimes. And ---" Harry couldn't tell him the rest. He took a deep breath, "he said if you didn't break up with me, he was going to kill you," Harry said crying, "so maybe it's ---" Harry didn't get to complete his thought.

-

"No. I will not break up with you. I care about you way to much. I said I would never leave you and Voldemort doesn't scare me and he won't ruin us," Draco said holding Harry's hand.

-

"Can we skip today?" Harry pleaded.

-

-

"Skip class? You?" Draco snickered "My, my…I have turned you into the bad boy. It turns me on, a little too much."

-

-

Harry grinned, "maybe I will skip everyday then."

-

-

_I have to solve this Voldemort problem. When Draco goes to class tomorrow._


	7. Betrayal of Light and Dark

**Story Title:** Tears of Betrayal

-

**Chapter 7:** Betrayal of Light and Dark

-

**Summary**: Draco approaches Harry and confesses his feelings for him. How can Harry know Draco's feelings are true, when he is seen kissing another person? Can Draco explain himself, or is he making a fool out of Harry?

-

**Slash:** This is an h/d fic. It means boy meets boy. Boy dates boy. Boy loves boy. Get the picture yet? If you made it this far, I am sure you do. I just want to make sure, because I don't care for flames.

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want to believe. Grumbles JK Rowling wrote the books. I just hide Harry and Draco in my closet. Shhhhh . . . I mean I don't do that.

------------- ------------- ----------- ------------ ------------ --------------

Harry sat on his bed in his private room smoking. He was in black pants and a dark blue shirt, that actually fit him.

-

_I must be crazy_

_-_

_Why else would I do this?_

_-_

_I mean risk everything? My life?_

_-_

_I must love him. I do love him._

_-_

_To go up to Voldemort_

_-_

_For a boy_

_-_

_Most would say it is foolish. Some would say it's ridiculous, and most would say it's a set-up._

_-_

_But my heart says protect the one you love, at all costs._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Harry knew what he needed to do. He had been thinking about it all day yesterday, he was going to go to Voldemort and beg for him to let Harry join him. He knew just what he should say to convince him that he was telling the truth and the only condition was he left Draco and himself alone. He would not mess in their relationship, he would not mess with his happiness.

-

-

_I am crazy. To go to Voldemort to leave me and Draco alone? I am really going to have to go to Dumbledore and tell him the plan. Let him know I will tell him anything privately, if it is extremely important. Other than that, NO ONE, could know Harry was apart of this, nor a spy for the order. He was mostly a protector of his relationship, but he knew what he had to do. He had to save Draco, so they could be together. He loved him._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I am so glad, Dumbledore taught me how to apparate over the summer_

_-_

_-_

Harry got under the invisibility cloak and started walking towards the grounds. When he passed Hogwarts grounds he apparate to the Riddles Grave. Where he had been in his fourth year. Harry shivered at the thought of being back here, watching Cedric die by Voldemort.

-

-

Harry concentrated hard, knowing Voldemort could hear him, if he tried.

-

_Voldemort, I know you can hear me. I have a proposition for you._

_-_

_-_

Before Harry could blink, Voldemort was here and so were his Death Eaters. Surrounding Harry in a circle.

-

-

"Harry, I didn't think you would hand yourself over that easy," Voldemort said.

-

-

"I am indeed not handing myself over. I have a little solution for our problems. See our problem is we are on opposite sides. I would like to join yours," Harry said bowing towards Voldemort.

-

-

Harry swore he heard a few gasps going around the room.

-

-

"And?" Voldemort prompted.

-

-

"You leave my relationship alone," Harry said firmly.

-

-

"My followers, please leave. We will meet later. Harry and I need to have a chat," Voldemort ordered.

-

-

The Death Eaters left one by one and all of a sudden, Harry was the only one left standing with Voldemort.

-

"You mean Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" Voldemort asked.

-

-

"Yes, and if you can do that. We have a deal?" Harry asked. "I will not stand in your way and you leave us alone?"

-

-

"We have a deal. But we aren't finished here. You will come back for the dark mark," Voldemort said as he vanished.

-

-

-

Harry sighed as he apparated back and then walking onto Hogwarts grounds.

-

_I can't believe what I am doing. Seriously, I guess the light needs a spy. But I will have to be the best spy in the world for this to work, it's not like I a well hidden person._

-

-

-

Harry was still under the invisibility cloak when he walked into Draco and Blaise huddled in the corner by the great hall.

-

-

Draco leaned in and gave Blaise a peck on the lips. "Make sure you tell him that," Draco winked.

-

Blaise blushed but nodded.

-

-

Harry put the cloak in his arm and looked at Draco's horrified eyes, "fuck you."

-

-

Harry got back under the cloak and ran to his room, tears streaming down his eyes.

-

-

_I can't believe I went to talk to Voldemort for that a boy. I mean he just kissed another boy! I mean I am spying on Voldemort so he would leave my relationship alone? I guess it doesn't matter anyway, Draco was fucking playing me._

_-_

_-_

Harry sat in his chair, smoking a cigarette and writing in his journal. Some time later, Draco walked through the entrance.

-

-

_I knew I forgot to change the password…damn_

-

What the fuck do you want?" Harry said glaring at Draco.

-

-

"Harry, listen to me," Draco pleaded.

-

-

"Why should I listen to you! Why? I saw you kissing Blaise! You can't say anything to fix this! Nothing! GET OUT!" Harry yelled as he threw various things at Draco.

-

-

"It didn't mean anything, ---" Draco started to say.

-

-

"IF IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING THAN DON'T DO IT. AND IF YOU KISS AND DON'T MEAN ANYTHING THAN WE DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! YOU ARE A FUCKING PLAYER. I HATE YOU!" Harry said as he stormed into his bathroom.

-

-

-

Draco leaned against the other side of the bathroom door, "Harry, please listen to me. I have an explanation."

-

-

"You have two minuets. Because I did a lot for you and I to be together today, and I sure do regret it now that I saw you kissing Blaise. I doubt whatever you just did 'for us' couldn't have anything with you kissing Blaise. Because that has nothing to do with what we WERE," Harry said from inside the bathroom.

-

-

-

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, at least for how I have been updating lately. I have been going through a tough time with a break-up. I decided to finish the chapter though. It has been half done for about a week.


End file.
